


Fire of rebellion

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Rebellion, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Only you and I could change the world. After all, we're one and the same





	1. Happiness lies in our stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different kind of reunion takes place in Kuri.

"Did I do that?" Tama looked at her hands in wonderment

All around her lay various enemies, knocked out.

"You did not, I did." a voice spoke, using Tama's own mouth to voice their thoughts "Thanks to Trafalgar Law, we're able to do this. He used his technique to put my soul into your body."

Tama blinked. The essence inside of her felt warm, and very familiar, and so she allowed herself to relax.

"Thanks to him, I can use your body as a living vessel in order to remain in this world." the voice continued "He said something about doing you and Luffy a favor with this. Not that I blame him. I could also do a temporary take-over of your body, and I retain all of my fighting abilities too. I can fight in crucial situations, for you. This way, I get to take part in the upcoming rebellion, just like I should have done all those years ago."

Before Tama could reply, Holdem's underlings rose up once more. And suddenly, Tama was no longer in control of her body.

"It's time." the voice announced "For you to go down and stay down."

"And how do you plan to do that?" one of them mocked "You are just a kid."

"Oh, Tama took a temporary rest." the voice declared "The one you are talking to is a miracle rookie. I was the contender for becoming a supernova as well, but fate made that impossible. At least until now. I used to have 550 million Beri bounty. And thus, I could defeat all of you with my hands tied behind my back."

And in their shared mind-space, Tama observed her companion. His short black hair. His bright orange hat. His happy, bright grin.

"It is you." she breathed "I am glad.....I am so glad."

"Now, now, don't cry." he patted her head "Remember what I told you? Pirates have to be strong."

"So you had." Tama wiped off her tears and smiled at him "I'll be strong. Let's fight together from now on."

"Together." he repeated "We share one body and thus we could use your powers and mine together, without any negative side effects."

In the outside world, Tama pulled a dango ball out from her cheek.

"Behold the weapon that came from our powers combined!" 

The dango ball in Tama's hand was set on fire without harming her. It was promptly tossed at the enemy, and went right through his chest, leaving a dango-sized burn hole in its wake, as he went down.

"Fire-balls!"

Inside their shared mind-space, Tama and Ace high-fived one another.


	2. Eternal bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Luffy and company take a needed breather before another storm hits, an important conversation is had.

"These rice balls are yummy!" Luffy exclaimed, his cheeks flushed from contentment, even as he continued to stuff his face with the food in question

Tama, who was busy making kasa, looked up at him and smiled.

"You are just like Ace." she repeated her words from earlier

At this admission, Luffy's face darkened, and he pushed the bowl away from him, before standing up.

"I'm not hungry anymore." he announced, pulling his hat so that it covered his eyes "I'll be upstairs, if anyone needs me."

And then, he was gone, before anyone could utter a word.

Inside their shared mind-space, Ace and Tama gave each other a worried look.

"He is still at it, isn't he?" Ace sighed "Let me talk to him so we can straighten this out."

-x-

Luffy heard soft footsteps approach. He looked up to see Tama standing in the doorway, holding a bowl filled with uneaten rice balls.

"Hello, brother Luffy." Tama smiled at him "You forgot these. Oh, and there is someone who wants to talk to you."

"I am not hungry." Luffy repeated, before looking up "Tama?"

Tama's face was now frowning. And before Luffy could blink, she was on her feet. She crossed the distance between them and walloped Luffy on the head.

"I didn't raise you to be such a wimp." Tama spoke "So get your act together!"

But the voice that came out of her mouth was not her own.

"Hello, little brother. I've missed you and I heard you've been missing me as well."

Luffy opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"Ace......?" he asked uncertainly

"Yes, little brother. It is me." Ace confirmed "But more importantly, you can't mourn me forever. Are you gonna spend the rest of your life in misery, dwelling on what could have been? I died protecting you, so you could achieve your dream. Furthermore, now that I am back, you have no more reason to mourn."

"All right, Ace." Luffy beamed "But how did this happen?"

"Ask him." Ace pointed at the doorway, using Tama's arm to do so

There, in the doorway, stood the imposing figure of Trafalgar D. Water Law.

"To put it in simple terms....." Law grinned "Recently I found out that my Shambles technique also works on dead spirits who are still tethered to the world of the living. I witnessed your breakdown on Amazon Lily three years ago, and now I've witnessed Tama's own breakdown. So I decided to do something about it. And as fate would have it, it worked. Now, thanks to my efforts, Tama and Ace are sharing a body. The three of you can be together forever, along with Sabo-ya."

"But, why would Ace be tied to the world of the living?" Luffy cocked his head to the side.

"Why, I think the answer to that is obvious, Mugiwara-ya." Law's lips curled into a smirk "It's to watch over you - his little brother - and make sure you don't get in trouble. And now he can. He'll confirm as much."

"It's true." Ace affirmed

"Does that mean you're coming with us when we set sail?" Luffy gave them a hopeful look

"I'd like to think we are." Ace said "And Tama says so too."

-x-

The tension in the room down-stairs was palpable. Even the normally stoic Zoro seemed worried.

Then, Luffy and Tama stepped back into the main room, followed by Law. Tama and Luffy took their old spots, and Law perched himself by the window.

"Everyone!" Luffy shouted "I have an important announcement to make! Tama is joining our crew!"

"We'd be honored to, brother Luffy." Tama giggled "Both of us."

"Yatta!" Luffy beamed

"You said 'both of us'?" Zoro cut in "Who is 'us'?"

"That's a secret." Luffy and Tama said at the same time

"He'll tell you when the time is right, though." Tama promised "I'll make sure of that."

"And how do you plan to pull that off?" Ace looked at her in amusement "I am stronger and faster than you."

"Oh, I have my ways." Tama replied cryptically


	3. The power of two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to win is to remove the crux of the issue.

The palace walls were impenetrable. The guards were stationed everywhere, and there were only a few ways to enter.

And so, everyone believed that entering the palace was an impossible feat.

Which is why they were suprised to see a young girl sitting on the middle of the palace floor, eating fresh food that only they had the privilege of eating.

"What are you doing here?" one of the guards demanded "And more importantly, why are you eating our food, you filthy commoner?"

"Shut up." Ace growled "You stole food intended to sustain her and her people, and now you have the nerve to call it yours?"

"What was that?" the guards spoke in tandem "Kill them!"

"That's why we're bringing this whole palace down!" Ace roared "Dai Enkai: Entei!"

A tendril of flame appeared around Tama's closed fist, before growing in size exponentially, and they hurled it at the soldiers, burning them.

"I will make this a country where she and her people get to eat until they are full!" Ace exclaimed hotly "So don't get in our way!"

"We need back-up!" one of the surviving soldiers spoke into a Den-Den Mushi "And hurry!"

"Oh bother." Ace and Tama stood up "Guess we'll have to kill the Shogun before the reinforcements arrive."

"I am with you all the way, Ace." Tama assured

-x-

Shogun Orochi was a man of simple tastes and an appreciation for good food. Since he was young, he had big aspirations. And now, thanks to Kaido's assistance, those aspirations became reality. He had to pay a monthly tribute to Kaido, and in return, he got to rule Wano country with an iron fist.

Right now, however, he didn't feel any of that. He was pinned to the wall by a couple of artificial arms. And before him stood a pissed-off commoner girl. All of his entertainers had fled. All except for one, who was responsible for his current predicament.

"Hibashira!" Ace and Tama called out "Burn down with your sins, Shogun Orochi!"


End file.
